Derailed
by sanzopriestess
Summary: Shade is writing a fanfiction about her and her friends favorite Supervovas, Kidd and Law. But what happens when the fanfiction begins to become reality? Will it follow it's written corse or will it follow a corse of it's own? Pairing will be KiddXoc LawXoc. So enjoy and R&R!
1. Symptoms

This is very important so you darling little readers aren't confused when you start reading this fanfic.

First off, I know that the pairing says Law and Kidd, but I don't do yaoi. I am very sorry for you readers who have clicked on this fanfic due to your like of this genera. The chapters won't be incredibly long . . . Sorry for that too.

Also, the first paragraph of each chapter is a piece of one of the main characters fan fiction. Later however I believe that I will stop this because it will become irreverent. The first paragraph will be in third person and that is as I said the fan fiction written by the character. So the first pov is one of four characters. . . Kidd Law or one of two main oc's

Now that I am done informing, you or the things I feel are momentarily important

First came the draining sleep, where it felt like instead of being recharged each night, they were being depleted, no matter how soundly the girls slept the night before. In fact the more soundly they slept the more drained they felt. Then came the chills, or the hot spots. After that, both girls fell ill for many days until. . .

Chaos pulled away from the notebook with a smile of glee and delight. "So do you like it?" I questioned. Fanfics weren't my thing, no matter how much I like writing.

"Yes I love it Shade." She shook her head and tsked me. "I don't know why you say you're bad at this. It's great, I mean come on, you totally have them in character and our characters- especially Mahina-"

"The name means moon, it's Hawaiian. You know, I figured you'd want a name that revolved around the moon or stars and stuff and Luna is so over rated."

She laughed. "I know- well I didn't. But you love odd names. You even used Aysu. I mean how do you even pronounce that?"

I shrugged. I hadn't a clue either. "Well it's Turkish for moon water. So should I change it to Cheyenne, which means rippling water?" Chaos was right; I have a tendency to use 'odd' or 'unique' names. But that's only because most of them were simply foreign.

"Please do. Even if she's your character." Chaos cringed as if she though I'd be mad at her or something.

"Ok. I'll change it from here on out."

She nodded her head. "Good." We talked away the thirty minutes we had remaining until the school bell rang and we went our separate ways.

Chaos was my best friend's name, Chaos Morgan. Her hair was pixie cut, about two inches and gelled into a spiky chaotic mess. She had these gorgeous green eyes with distinct flecks of black in them. Unfortunately we had not a single class together, which I suppose was good for our education, but we hated it. We also didn't have lunch together, even though we did ride the same bus home.

The school day ended and we chatted away the time we had on the bus and the time it took to walk home together. I went home, grabbed a snack as I went towards the couch and the remote. I watched the show face off for about an hour before getting up and deciding to do my homework. That took me until dinner, which I prepared a simple dish called ramen after getting the text that my mom wouldn't be home until late. By time I had finished my nightly routine and crawled into bed, I had been sniffling for hours and my nose stuffy.

When in the morning I woke I, felt like my nice night of sleep had been spent doing something strenuous and exhausting. I tolled over and was so close to back asleep when my phone buzzed, the vibration under my pillow snapping me instantly and regrettably awake. I wiped my eyes clean of sleep, though it didn't do much to help wake me up, I was still half-dead, and I hadn't even moved into a sitting position. I opened the text and instantly got up, stumbling like a drunk zombie to my kitchen. I responded to the text as I grabbed breakfast. After that grand adventure, I returned to my bedroom and got dressed before grabbing the keys to my car. I would have hugged my mom and given her a kiss on the cheek had she have been here, awake or asleep. But she wasn't . . . like always. Once at school I meat up with Chaos in our usual spot, at our usual table. It was tucked away in a nice little corner of the cafeteria and no one sat around us, it was as if we were diseases.

Chaos looked me over more then once before raising an eyebrow and asking "A hoodie?"

I rubbed at my eyes, having not yet given up on trying to wake myself up without the help of caffeine. "Yeah, I was freezing all last night. And this morning." Heck I was still freezing.

"Freezing? Hmm, that's creepy because I was h-o-t hot earlier." I didn't understand why she felt the need to spell the word before saying it, but then again I was talking about and to Chaos, that's all that needed to be said. Suddenly she leaned back with a gasp "It's happening," She gasped in a creepy voice that didn't wake me up, but sure as heck got my attention, even if I knew she was joking. ", just like that fanfic with Mahina and Cheyenne!"

"Hmm? What's happening?" I had only caught the first part through the haze that I was surrounded by. If someone wanted to kill me, this would be a great time to do so.

"We're being drained of our life energies by two ghosts!"

"That's a nice though. But seriously, where did these ghosts come from? I never- we never played with the Ouija board like Mahina and Cheyenne. Which is how they came out in my fanfic? I was still sleepy, but this talking was helping, so it was getting better. And I was becoming more attentive.

"Yeah so. Just think about it, Cheyenne slept but it drained her. And the same thing happened to you last night. You're freezing and you're usually quite warm-speaking of which, if you're as freezing as you claim to be why exactly are you wearing shorts?"

I looked down. So I was in fact wearing shorts. "Well I-I-I-" I stopped trying to defend myself and my stupid decision and said, "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously sweetie."

I groaned. "Don't start that again."

"Alright I won't. But what would you do if Kidd and Law did in fact come to this world?"

"First off I have nothing to feed that monstrosity of a man. And where would I put them?" That would be a huge problem.

Chaos shrugged with a smile "That's your main concern?" She patted me on the shoulder looking very concerned about me, though I was only skin-deep.

"Well yeah. I mean mom's never home so I don't have to worry about her and them ever meeting." I explained.

"What about your life? Kidd's a very sensitive character. Look at, talk to or address him in the wrong ways and it's. . . " She slid her index finger horizontally across her throat slowly, making the noises as she did so, silently finishing her sentence for her. "So you have to be careful."

"Thank god their not going to just randomly pop up then. So what would you do?" I threw the question back at her.

She shrugged "I don't know, hide them from dad, that's for sure. I think I'd put one in my closet and the other under my bed."

We had a good laugh at that. And she was concerned about me. I don't know how she planned to get Law and Kidd into those places. "Plus you've yet to accidentally split anything in half and random chunks of metal haven't come flying at me."

"True." Chaos said thoughtfully suddenly throwing her pen down on top of the notebook so that she was no longer holding it. I laughed at her and her silliness. But before either of us could say anything or anything else could happen the bell rang, signifying that there was ten minutes to navigate the halls and get to class on time. "See you tomorrow." She said collecting her things in her arms and beginning to walk off.

"What?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm not riding the bus home tonight. Sorry."

I shrugged as we walked out of the cafeteria, towards our lockers. Luckily, those were close together. "It's fine. I have my handy dandy," I paused as I fished something small, rectangular, purple and slightly scratched out of my pocket and in an too excited voice said "I-pod."

Chaos

What Shade had said was really getting to me. Ok I had been the one to say it, but still.

I kept expecting Law to jump out, or for Kidd to come up out of nowhere and kill me. I found it odd, oddly coincidental that I had been absolutely boiling this morning. I'm usually the freezing one out of Shade and I. Despite my paranoia, no one jumped out at me or tried to kill me. No red haired supernovas magnetic devil fruit powers lost their temper, no lazy, relaxed, blue haired supernovas named Law tried to slice me up. And I knew it was simply because I was paranoid about it. If I stopped, they'd come out, they'd show themselves.

"Thanks a lot Shade." I grumbled walking into my third hour. I was one of the first few people in the class. This was due to the fact that my second hour was just down the hall, and around a corner from this hour.

I absolutely positively did not have a good day. No only were my senses hyperactive, as was my imagination, but I was really sensitive, jumpy and sweating!


	2. Reality or fanfiction?

AceIsTheOnly- thank you so much for the incredibly encouraging review. J

Same for you too Tough Chick

I was in the middle of typing this chapter when the computer suddenly rebooted itself, and it gave me a scare. As much as I like typing this, I didn't want to have to do it again. But luckily I didn't have to retype this whole chapter a second time. I also lied last chapter; chapter size is going to vary greatly.

Also I completely forgot about the disclaimer . . . Well it's in my profile, you can even go check J not that you'd want to waste your time doing so. I don't think I ramble much, I try not to, you guys aren't here to read what me myself and I have to say so I'll turn it over to Chaos and Shade.

Chaos: thank god

Shade: stop talking so the story can start

Chaos: make me

Shade: Gladly. . .

The blonde haired girl rolled over, something large and possibly even human was in her bed with her. She screamed and reached for a weapon.

Her pillow was different. It was soft, well cloth, but hard. She punched it and slid her arm around it, hugging it tighter. It wasn't until the next time that she awoke that she realized that her pillow was in fact human.

Chaos

I went to bed freezing, the earlier sweating had turned into it's polar opposite, Still paranoid and with a metal pipe under my hand and a kitchen knife clutched tightly in my hand. I felt like I was begging for something to happen.

Hell, I was! A robbery, a serial killer, a psycho- anything! I wanted- no needed- to attack someone, no an inanimate object or my only and best friend Shade.

Despite my pleas, none of these mentally unstable people came to my house, my room or even approached my bed. When I woke up the heavy fog of sleep surrounded me. I snuggled closer to the wall, it was warm, and generating heat. However, despite my wall, three heavy blankets, and the flannel pj bottoms I had on, I was still freezing. I curled tighter into the wall vaguely wondering how my arm went through and around it. Or why it was slanted at an odd angle, and heaving steadily. Or why it had a steady thumping sound inside of it. But these things only vaguely occurred to me. The thump, the raise and fall, the oddly comfortable slant and the warmth of my wall lulled me to sleep yet again. The knife still clutched tightly in my hand, the metal pipe had somehow ended up under the curve of my side, and though uncomfortable, it wasn't unbearable. So I left it there for the time being.

I woke up at around ten 'till eight when my alarm clock began screaming at me in its annoying beeping fashion. When I read the clock, I jumped out of the bed, grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and began undressing. I ripped the tank top off and pulled the clean shirt over my head. I had gotten my arms through the sleeves before I caught a saw- thanks to the vanity mirror on my dresser- that there was a boy in my bed.

My first instinct was to scream, but that wouldn't do anything but wake the boy- no I take it back . . . Guy- in my bed. My second instinct was to hurt- no kill (cough* dispose of * cough) him, he had invaded my space and my bed. My third instinct involved throwing my black, sliver and green paddle brush at him. But it only managed to knock the fuzzy looking black spotted white hat off his head. Man, I had bad aim, that and I needed my brush. Note to self, work on aim at a later time. Next was my pale blue stick of deodorant- what a nice little weapon. It hit his shoulder, but it didn't wake him up, and I also needed that. Looking around I saw a deep purple bowling pin with two neon green stripes on it, the one I had gotten when Shade and I had our tenth birthday parties at the alley. I grabbed that, turned it so that I was holding it by its neck like a baseball bat as I crept closer to retrieve my hairbrush and deodorant.

When I got close, I reached out, preparing for an attack of some sort. When he shifted, I screamed and dropped into a crouching position, hiding behind the edge of my bed. Now I knew exactly how frieken terrified I actually was.

And it was news to me.

Then it dawned on me. I had slept with this guy all night. . . Or most of it. I had shared my twin-size bed with someone who was not Shade. And that someone was him, a he, a male! And I thought he was a wall! How in the name of hell did I think that he was a wall?! My bed had no wall against the length of it, at least not close enough to curl into.

I reached over the edge and poked him on the cheek. His head limply turned towards the side in which I had poked. I giggled quietly and straightened. But when I did so someone asked "Are you done yet?" Their voice was very annoyed.

I jumped and screamed for a second time today before I flung the bat- I . . . uh mean pin- at him. Only it never actually hit him. It was cut clean in half and thudded to the floor beside my bed, the top half rolling slightly. Oh my holy shit! I had slept next to THAT all night! I was speechless, I had nothing to say, and nothing I could say. I was still musing over the fact that I was still alive.

Law

There was a girl with short dark hair with her head on my chest, arms wrapped tightly around me. In one hand was a simple, but rather new and sharp looking kitchen knife. She held it close; it was if the weapon doubled as a lifeline. Was she expecting some kind of attack in the night?

She was small, only five foot and some odd inches. I ended up falling asleep again; I'd worry about her later. If she had malicious intent then she'd have already used- or have tried to use that knife- on me.

Later came, but not until I had been hit in the shoulder with something small and compact. I heard her creeping closer, slowly, quietly. I decided to play along to see what she'd do. But I had to shift positions. There was a scream and I held back a chuckle. I stopped playing after she began touching my face, and let her know that I was awake. I examined her. She was only half dressed, in a shirt and black lacy undergarments. I had slept next to that.

She examined me in return before she pinched her arm many times, leaving many marks. "I have a request." She said, pushing a small strand off her forehead. Her hairstyle slightly reminded me of Kidd, with the way it stuck up.

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" I was curious as to what this 'request' would be.

"Don't kill me, and close or shield your eyes." I soundlessly obeyed the second request as she did something.

As I did so she asked "Do you think you could stay here all day? I'll be back around three, well closer to four."

"Yes." I could but it was a matter of want.

"Without killing or dissecting or operating on or cutting people up?" She questioned her hands on her hips as if to say she knew better then to not make sure I agreed.

"If worse comes to it, I could use you." I said suggestively, well aware of the smirk that cracked across my face. I had opened my eyes at this point to see her in the red top with a large broken heart with a shattered design and pieces even falling down her torso, black hip hugging jeans and boots.

"Just return me to my normal state and I'll be good." She said with a smile.

I smiled broadly at her. I liked the girl's response. "Don't give me too much range."

"Oh-ho, I'm not." She went towards the door. "I'm going to school, the high school. If you need me, call this number." She paused and wrote a string of seven numbers with a dash after the first three and an arrow that said school at one end. "Or there's' this one. But my phone is usually off. But anyway, this is my number." She wrote another string and an arrow and the word at the other end of the lower number was Chaos. She capped the marker and said "Bye, see you later. And please, I beg you, don't destroy anything."

"Anyone?" I asked. Inanimate objects were no fun anyway.

"Absolutely not!" Laughed and watched her leave.

Shade

I was hot, oh so incredibly hot, the opposite of yesterday. All I had on was a baggy shirt and underwear, no blankets, no sheet and two fans blowing on me, on high. But even then I was still sweating.

I fell into a fitful and uncomfortable sleep. It was on the unconscious side of the borderline of conscious or unconscious. It was fragile and thin like thin ice, easily broken and shattered.

I accidentally cracked and demolished that think ice-like surface. When I opened my eyes I also opened my mouth to let out some sound of surprise. However nothing came out, it was silent, except for a thud as I fell out of my bed. When I felt myself falling I grabbed onto the thing on my bed but it didn't stop my two foot- if that- decent to the floor. He looked down at me, now very much awake and pissed off.

I reached for a weapon, releasing my grip on his jacket. Miraculously enough the oddly colored bowling in from mine and Chaos' tenth birthday party was sitting on the nightstand, within arms distance. I held it upside down and was ready to swing. "Don't Kill me." I grumbled, knowing that I was in no position to make any orders. I managed to look up at him; if looks could kill then I'd have died thirty-eight times already! Without warning he burst out laughing, and it was at me. . . It had to be. "Don't laugh at me." I protested, wishing that I had a more threatening weapon like a flame thrower, a lighter and hairspray, a knife or a gun, heck a shuriken would work nicely too- but I only had this bowling pin. "I'm the one with the weapon here." I said without thought. He sat up and pulled back the side of his trench coat to reveal a knife and a guy strapped to his lower abdomen. I looked from him then to my weapon, oddly amused at my weapon of choice. OF corse if I had been prepared I'd have something from the list I had just created. "About that. . ." I set down the pin. I was dead anyways, minds well not make it longer or harder pr more painful then it needed to be. "Get it over with." I held my arms out wide, wondering what method he'd choose.

Again he laughed, and again it was at me. I was starting to get rather annoyed with this notorious pirate laughing at me!

Kidd

I was suddenly woken up and when I looked to see who was going to die I was over the edge of a rather small bed, a girl with tousled blonde hair glaring both fearfully and angrily at me, an obvious makeshift-weapon in her hand, poised to be swung like a bat. The damn thing wasn't even spiked.

But the look of her, her knees up to her chest protectively, weapon held high, fierce expression, yet she was obviously scared, on the floor was rather amusing. As was her plea, which wasn't mush of a plea for her life, but rather of a quick death, not that I'd give it to her. And her threat was simply bad, it was laughable in fact. When I laughed at her again she stood suddenly, and frowned angrily at me. "I told you to stop."

I chuckled moving into a sitting position so that she wasn't looking down at me anymore. "And?"

"Not an order taker I see." She mused quietly, but loud enough that I could easily hear.

"No. I give them." And I wasn't about to start taking them any time in the future either.

"Not in this hou-." She said moving her crossed arms to rest on her hips and glaring at me.

On impulse I grabbed her by her throat mid sentence. It was even smaller then it looked, my hand wrapped easily around it. I noticed a necklace and chuckled. She was going to be the death of herself. I leaned in, just to scare her; -I could feel her pulse beneath my hand. And said "I don't think so." She clawed at my hand as I tightened my grip and she fought for air. I wasn't going to kill her, she was far too amusing and for now was the one who knew where the hell I was.

The blonde girl punched me in the jaw. Even that was laughable. She couldn't even throw a punch with proper force behind it. But I released her for even trying with her life so close to ending. She crossed her arms "Well I beg to differ. This is my house, my room, my world." A new world? I wondered. I'd check it out later. The girls smirked smugly and said "I see that you've yet to- Oh shit! Get out of my room now!" She suddenly decided to shout at me mid sentence, pulling and trying to push me off of her bed with no success. When I didn't move at all, and she was that her efforts were useless she shouted "I'm not undressing in front of you!"

"Weak and modest. That won't get you far."

"Oh and being a-" She stopped and decided against saying anything else.

I reached out to ruffle her hair. In return she flinched before my hand reached her head. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Good choice." I just turned my back to her so that I faced the wall.

"You know I'm not taking you to school right?" She asked, sounding farther away then she had just been. When I turned around and looked I saw her at her door. "Sorry?" She guessed before tearing out of the room and running to the yard below. I watched her from the window that was next to her bed.

Shade

Only when I was at school did I relax. Actually I only relaxed when I was sitting across from Chaos. "What happened to you?" Chaos asked, looking me over disdainfully.

"A red-headed monster!"

"A monster or a human?"

"Dude, Chaos it's not funny!" I rubbed my neck, still able to feel his strong hand wrapped firmly around it. I was able to remember how it had so easily wrapped around it and the sneer as he tried to snap it off, and stop my breathing. I had looked death right in its amber eyes and had survived.

"Sorry?" She guessed, sounding only half as apologetic as she should.

"Human. He was human. A Red-headed monster ever the same."

"Kidd!" Chaos exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms up in excitement.

"Exact- Wait, Kidd? Eustass Kidd, supernova and captain of the-"

"Yes, that guy. Jeez how slow are you in the morning?" Chaos asked me.

I shrugged. "Very. Getting the shit scared out of you and the life nearly squeezed out of me doesn't help."

"Chaos suddenly jumped up and pointed at me as she shouted "Ha! I was right! I told you your fanfic was becoming a reality!"

"Yet at the same time you're wrong." I said. We didn't have their powers, or the bond, that Mahina and Cheyenne had with them in my fanfic. We didn't have any other effects that I had made my two precious characters have.

"That we know of." Chaos countered with a triumph smile.

I groaned and put my head down in my folded arms. Chaos was right. This was morning one. She had a good point.

What had I done?

To comfort me Chaos rubbed little circles on my back. "It's ok."

"No, no it's not." I grumbled to the table, not raising my head. I mean I had a killer at my house. He had seen my fear and I just knew that he'd be waiting for me when I got home. I didn't want my brains to be blown out, or any part of me sliced or slit open or stabbed- hell I didn't want to die at all.

"Well I'm sharing your pain. Yours is mine. I mean Law gave me quite a scare this morning too."

My head shot up at that and I shot "Law? You've- oh my god." I sighed and tried to express my distress and stress. Actually I gave up talking at all. The feeling of dread and foreboding slamming into me like ocean waves into the face of a cliff.

"They-their here. Devil fruit abilities, weapons, personalities, flesh and blood." I was talking myself into believing those things were true.

"I know, it's awesome!" Chaos fist pumped, jumping up excitedly, a huge grin on her face. That grin shouldn't even be there!

I slammed my hand onto the table and rose "No! It's not awesome! They belong on the Grand Line, on pirate ships! Not here, in this world!" My voice echoed around us. It was as if everyone was staring at me, they had certainly fallen silent to hear me.

Chaos chuckled quietly, but I heard her loud and clear. "Calm down Shade. It's not like we can do anything like putting them into the manga, or the anime."

"I know, but you're so excited." That was certainly a problem.

"I am." She easily admitted, not a drop of denial.

"So because of that you're not even going to try to return them or help me brainstorm ideas of how to get them out of this world." It may have sounded like a question, but it wasn't. I knew what I had said was true. Not only that but Chaos knew this. But she was going to answer it as if it were a question just because she could.

"Yup. That's exactly what it means. I'm going to let the fates take over- that or let your fanfic run its corse." I opened my mouth to reply but Chaos suddenly, if not randomly asked me "How do you think Law turns on his devil fruit abilities?"

I shrugged and had intended on giving her more of an answer, but the five minute bell rang. "Aw shit. See you later Chaos." With that I gathered my things and rushed to my locker then to my class.

Whew what a long chapter.

This is the longest one I have yet to type, I think.

Ha-ha well I hope you enjoyed the guys pov's. It's my friend's favorite parts. . .usually.

There will be some action in the next chapter J


	3. Try It

They had just abruptly ended the Ouija board session after Cheyenne shouted at Mahina to end it after she had challenged to two ghosts who had been stalking them to come onto the physical plane and show themselves to them. It was one of the many absolute don't of an Ouija board.

"That's how they come into our plane- our physical plan, and harm us. Cheyenne hissed at her best friend.

"Repel!" Mahina shouted at Cheyenne who was unaware of the impending danger that flew towards her head. In response, Cheyenne waved her hand, repelling the pair of scissors that had decided to attack her. They were now handling deep in the back of the couch. She had learned some control, on the repelling part of the mysterious powers that she had acquired. The attracting part- not so much. So random objects often found their way to her. But then again it was the exact same thing for Mahina who had acquired an ability that lit her hand blue and sometimes she could even create a bubble, and anything inside of it she could control. However, when it came to piecing the things back together, the girl couldn't do that either.

Chaos

It had been an exact week that the boys had been with them. Shade came to school with a few bruises, almost always mad. And her temper had become very bad at times. Law and I were having a good week. He didn't talk to me much and to be honest we were just getting used to each other. So far, dad had yet to fine him, which was miraculous.

I hadn't tried anything with testing the devil fruit ability idea until now. And by third hour, I think I had gotten it. Or at least part of Law's ability. I knew every aspect of the fruit, well what one piece wiki had on it and what I had seen of it in the anime or manga. In fourth hour, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. On the way there, I was almost skipping, I was so happy. I couldn't wait to show Shade what I had done. I had no real intention on using the restroom. I was only about half way there when they called a lockdown. If I was going to make it to the cafeteria then I'd have to pick up my pace. I started at a half jog then began running until I reached the cafeteria and managed to somehow slip in unnoticed.

I found shade in our usual spot, by herself. "Hey." I hissed touching her shoulder.

She whorled on me, her fingers curled in, but her palm open. She hit me square in the chest. Her blue ear buds were in her ears. Seeing me, she yanked them out, pulled her purple I-pod out of her pocket and paused it. I grasped at my chest gasping for breath, and regaining my footing before I could trip over my own feet as I stumbled back from the surprise attack. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." she gasped.

"Are you ladies alright over here?" A teacher with wavy blonde hair asked heading straight for us, eyeing shade, our ID's and me suspiciously.

I gasped and straightened. "Fine Mr. Carrow." I sad down next to Shade. He looked out the window as if looking for something or someone, before he turned and left once he was satisfied that there was nothing, ha or no one, there, and that I wasn't being attacked or was the attacker.

I held my arm under the table between Shade and I before saying "Watch this."

"What?" Her black eyes narrowed at me as if to say 'so much for hurt'. I only shrugged with a smile.

"I spent the last week trying to figure this out, without asking Law about it. I spent the last few hours today perfecting it so that I can show you. See?" I pulled at my shirt and showed her the inside of my arm. Both were stained with ink for my favorite pen, it was pointy and a gel pen! "I sortta killed my pen." I sheepishly explained to Shade. But I was willing to sacrifice my pen for what I had learned and perfected. Shade only silently watched my hand, waiting for something to happen. Aaaw she was still in a bad mood. I could easily tell because she didn't have anything sarcastic to say, she didn't even grunt or make a noise to signify that she had heard me. "Do you have anything for me to cut?" I asked.

"With?" Her eyes flicked up to mine. They were filled with question and 'what the hell for?'. "No." She bluntly told me.

"No, to cut." I corrected her. I didn't need something like scissors or a knife.

"No, nothing but my hair." She suddenly realized what she had said and shoved away from me. "Don't you dare." Her eyes shifted from my eyes to my hand warily.

"I won't. Just give me the. . .um," I looked around for something to cut. "Tray." I finally decided. Shade slowly complied and I showed her exactly it worked. I knew law's bubble space could get larger then his hand, but I didn't know about me yet. I looked excitedly up at her. "Dude, you try it!" If I had Law's power, maybe she had Kidd's power! I wanted to know if she did or didn't, and I wanted to know now!

"Try what?" To cut that thing in half and then sew it partially back together? I can't." The tray had been half put back together. It was sloppy and uneven, good thing I wasn't the surgeon.

"No, no, no, Shade, Kidd's power."

She shook her head. "No. I won't."

I grabbed her by the shoulders, aware of how I was pulling some of her hair and shook her before growling and hitting her below the belt. I knew that I shouldn't say this, but I did. "Are you afraid that if it work it will prove that not only is your fanfic reality, but that they're more then a nightmare?! That they're flesh and blood. And most of all more then just Oda sensei's imagination, animations, entertainment and inkblots on paper!" I shook her rougher then I had last time. "It's time for you to fucking wake up Shade! This is not a dream! If it were you- you're- try it now! This is reality!"

"Reality doesn't have inkblots walking around!"

"It does now thanks to your fan fiction. Now try it!"

"Fine!" Shade growled pushing away from me, narrowing her eyes. Purple sparks jumped around her hand as she twisted it sharply. At the same time, my friendship necklace tightened , twisting so that the chain was tightly around my neck. She pushed her hand towards me and the necklace pulled sharply back in a fashion similar to two magnets and their similar poles.

"Shade, stop." I tried to sound strong, but I knew that it wasn't working.


	4. The blame falls on

I know that I write things pretty bluntly, and I am not one for slow romances that take fifty chapters to establish a relationship. . .if any come into play. However, if you want me to slow down tell me. . .and give me ideas as to how. Alternatively, how I can improve anything such as my characters (cannon or co). I know my grammar is not the best- no need to tell me. I am trying to keep the chapters a regular length, but I do not think that is working very well. Sorry.

Tell me do you guys like the guys pov's ?

"They're not supposed to be here." She hissed at her best friend who sat down across from her.

"School or this world?" Mahina asked to be sure, knowing what Cheyenne would say.

"Both." She looked at the end of the table where Kidd and law sat, glaring at each other and exchanging insults and jeers. "But why did we bring them here? Their dangerous criminals." Cheyenne felt the need to emphasize the word criminals.

"I know that but- Well we weren't-"

"Thinking, I know." Again, they looked at the end of the table, at the pirates. Both girls had taken to school with them that day.

Shade blinked, saw her hand and freaked out, shaking it as if trying to flick the purple sparks off if her. They died and she hugged me, whispering in my ear "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Me neither." I pulled the necklace so that I could breathe again.

She pulled back "Sorry or not, you should know no to challenge me."

"I challenged you on purpose."

"So you risked your life on purpose?" Shade asked me.

"Uh, no. Not that part. I forgot he could do that." I had been thinking about how he forms things with metal objects, like huge metal arms. I had forgotten all about my necklace. Funny thing was that she had the other half of the yin-yang symbol that said best friends..

"Stupid." Shade exclaimed hitting me on the back of the head.

There was a scream and the world- well the cafeteria- suddenly broke into chaos. People were running, not only on the floors but on the benches and tables tops too. Some were screaming, others crying.

Wait what was going on?

Kidd

I was board sitting at the blondes house waiting, so I decided that I would walk abound town. I met up with Law and we wound up walking together. We didn't know where we were going, nor did I care.

We now stood in front of a large building with the words High School printed above the door. So this was the school the blonde girl went. I smiled, time to pay her an unexpected visit.

We-Law and I- walked through the doors. Inside there was a staircase that was right in front of us and a hallway that stretched behind it, to our left and to our right. I looked down both ways, both were empty, it was like a ghost town. I was about to pick a direction in which to start my search when a voice said

"Excuse me." I turned to glare at the voice. A woman sat behind a large desk that I hadn't even noticed as we had walked in. "Are you a visitor, a parent, a guardian or are you here to pick up a student?" She asked about fifteen questions at once, quickly becoming more then annoying.

"No."

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Without a second glance, I sent the cup of pens towards her. They embedded themselves into the woman's chest. I looked down the hall and then decided that I'd turn right.

"That was pointless. We could have gotten information out of her." Law said from beside me.

"There are more people in which we can use." I said sending the hold puncher from the desk at Law, maybe it would manage to punch a hole through his head. Unfortunately, it never managed to hit him.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave the building sirs." a person in a group of three said coming out of a room that appeared to be a library. One of them was a woman with two men with her, one on each side, both of them in uniforms. We hadn't even gotten more then two hundred feet down the hallway before they stepped out.

I looked at Law and sneered "Think they can help us?"

"I doubt it. But their not worth our time."

But as he said this one of the men pulled out their guns. Upon seeing the first one do so, mirrored the action and stance. I laughed and decided to mock them. "Go ahead, shoot." There were two gunshots. I stopped the bullets that were coming and sent them into the two guys who had fired them, one between his eyes and the other through their chest. It was a shame that guns were such clean ways to kill people. The woman screamed and ran the direction that we were heading. With a sigh, I sent both bullets streaking after her. They went through her neck at opposite sides. We stepped over the two men, walked around the gasping woman, and continued on our way.

It wasn't until the room widened into a room full of kids that we stopped, caning them for the girls. A group of adults stood, arms crossed, glaring at us as if they stood a chance. They weren't armed and didn't appear to have devil fruit abilities.

Law

This looked like a good opportunity to step in and have some fun. I had my fun while Kidd went on a killing spree. Though I still believe that killing those first few people had been a waste of time.

With a sigh, I put the people I was playing with back together only for Kidd to end their lives, as I began looking for the girl from this morning, figuring that she was even in here. Now that I think about it, I don't believe she had given me her name. But I wasn't here to fine out her name. Now, earlier today I had felt my devil fruit ability being used, though not by me. And I bet it's why Kidd was here, though you never knew with the way he is.

There was a scream and the cafeteria burst into chaos and frantic movement. Things would have been easier if I hadn't run into Kidd. Because he had the tables swirling around in the air, terrorizing the kids. Some of them were smart and hit the deck, while others just screamed and ran around.

I tried skimming the faces for hers, but I didn't see it. Not until Kidd headed towards two rather confused and clueless looking girls. One had long blonde hair and the other was the one in which I was looking for. Looks like Kidd was good for something, for once.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted jumping to her feet and glaring at me. "What did-"

"You have my devil fruit abilities, do you not?"

"I do, but I'm not worried about that right now. And were those gunshots that I heard?"

I pointed towards Kidd who was getting an earful from the blonde as purple sparks emitted from both of their hands. "Let me see it."

"What?" She asked, as if she couldn't believe that I'd ask her to do such a thing.

"I want to see you use my ability."

"Not here, not now. We have to get out of here first!"

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling the want to ask it now, in the middle of the chaos that was all around us.

"That's not important right now. But I'm Chaos Morgan. I already know who you are. Now let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the school and to her car.

Shade

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted at the redheaded human monster that stood in front of me, looking pissed off.

"Looking for you." He answered.

"Well you found me."

"How did you steal my devil fruit power?"

"I didn't steal anything! I don't want it. You can have it back! I knew that he couldn't, not when we didn't even know how he had gotten here or how I had gotten his power. Then it dawned on me. "D-die you kill the teachers?" As if on cue, Mr. Carrow came at Kidd with a stapler from the teachers desk that was in the cafeteria. I believe that he was aiming for Kidd's throat because that's about the only place the thing could reach that could be fatal. In one swift movement and almost no glace at the guy, Kidd pulled out the dagger that was strapped to his chest and slashed the mans throat, blood splattered everywhere. His head rolled a few feet away from the body.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on only regulating my fast, quickly becoming irregular breathing, instead of the image that had temporarily burned itself onto the inside of my eyelids, or how hick I now suddenly felt. "L-let's get out of here." I managed to say, standing. I refused to look anywhere but at Kidd, or the door. But even then, I could see dead bodies. I lead Kidd out of the building saying " That was unnecessary."

"They were in my way." He said as if that alone justified killing anyone.

"Then knock them out, not brutally m-m. . .murder them." I choked on the last words as the scene of Mr. Carrow's death replayed seemingly endlessly through my mind.

"They were in my way." Kidd persisted. Sounding as if he couldn't care less.

"You could've used them for assistance."

"I didn't need help. After all I found you." He smirked at me.

Before I could answer, my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Little word of advice, get out of the school."

"We are." The speaker was Chaos, who didn't sound too concerned. I wondered only briefly, where she was.

"Campus. Get off the campus, not just outside the building. The cops can still get you then."

"Yeah, I understand. We're getting in the car." We were heading towards it at least.

"Good. How 'bout you come over to my house?"

"Sure thing." I slid into the drivers seat, Kidd into the passengers seat next to me. I backed out of the school and drove to her house. Once there I walked straight in, not bothering to knock. "We're here." I announced to the whole house.

"Good. I've got a question for you." She said. I followed her voice up to her room and entered.

"Shoot." I was game to answer just about anything at this moment.

"Why did you write this?"

"Write this?" What? That didn't make any since.

"Since them coming to this world was from your fanfic, this is your idea." chaos said.

"My idea? You- are you saying that- that's I'd write this!?" This, I wouldn't write it. Never would I! How dare she suggest that.

"Yes, I am. This is your fan fiction after all! We're supposed to ride this thing out. We were supposed to hit a few bumps along the way to falling for them, then it's be smooth sailing from there."

"Do you think I planned this?! I didn't want to scar myself. I didn't want to have innocent people killed." Kidd snorted at the last part, reminding me of his presence. I whorled on him and threw the first thing my fingers touched, which was a pathetic pencil. It hit him in the chest, but didn't do any damage. He looked down at it, then at me with a half amused 'really?' look on his face. "You!" I shouted at him. I stammered many attempts of trying to yell at him, scold him, threaten him, anything but let him get away scott-free with killing so many people, hell or anyone at all. "I've got nothing to say to you!" everything I tried to say came out in a jumbled up flood so I gave up.

He smirked- no smiled as if he had won something, crossing his arms with a nice short and rather curt "Good."

"Of corse you planned this. You had to have been intending to write this from the beginning, or else this wouldn't have happened Shade."

"This was never like my fan fiction anyway! No Ouija boards were involved, we obviously have no 'bond', as Cheyenne and Mahina do from them feeding off of our life energies."

"You have a dark side Shade, and you now it. Hell, I know it well! That violent side of you that you so rarely even let me see- that's what's possessed you to do this. To have them massacre a school."

"Correction that was just Kidd." Law decided to step in at that moment, bringing the conversation away from just Chaos and I, as it had returned to after I had addressed Kidd.

I threw something at him too, shouting "Shut up! You have no clue what the hell we're talking about!" The word mad didn't even scratch the surface of how I felt. The words rage, pissed, enraged, eruptive, etc. not even all of that combined could describe how. . . Well angry and frankly betrayed I felt.

"From my understanding you believe that due to this thing you've referred to as a fan fiction- something you seem to have written," He looked directly at me, silently adding the 'shade' part. "Things or events are supposed to unfold into reality just as you have written in this fan fiction. However things have obviously not gone as you've written them and according to you girls that's problematic." Law said.

I laughed. I didn't even know why I was laughing. I really shouldn't be, I had no reason to do so either. It wasn't real laughter at least, it was the kind of laughter that budded from complete and utter disbelief and astonishment , as well as pent up anger. All of it bubbled over like boiling water and spilled out of my mouth "How funny. You don't even know me, yet you've figured it out." I turned suddenly on my heal and stormed towards her door, but stopped before I exited the room and said "Believe whatever you want Chaos. But it's rather pathetic when you can't even believe your only friend." And I left it at that. I don't know why Kidd followed me, when I asked he only shrugged and told me that he didn't need a reason, and if he had one he didn't have to tell me one way or another.

I slid into the drivers seat, no longer bothered with the idea of Kidd, or his power sitting next to me.

I didn't go anywhere special, just drove in circles, around the same block. "Are you done driving in circles?" Kidd asked me as the housed blurred past us.

"No." I gritted my teeth.

"I say we are." He decided that he was going to take control, which didn't not include reaching over me to grab the steering wheel. Oh-ho no, forget that, he just used his devil fruit power.

"Well you're wrong. And seem to have forgotten that I seem to have a little slice of your power." I growled trying to turn the wheels in the direction in which I wanted to go.

"Maybe so, but I'm still more powerful." And he wasn't incorrect. I only had a small portion of his power, therefore making me weaker and easily overpowered.

"So, it- Kidd!" I began to say something.

Kidd

She began arguing, yet again with me, even though it was pointless. She looked out of the windshield and then back at me before she shouted my name. There was not only fear in her eyes but there was also regret, sorrow and something beyond complete and utter terror.

I don't know what the hell possessed me to wrap myself around the blond girl as best as I could from my place besides her, so that she'd be saver, and even possibly even come out of this alive. The car hit the damn tree. The windows shattered, like glitter falling down around us. The metal scrunched up and the girl screamed before she jerked forwards. After we were slammed into a complete stop. If she screamed, she wasn't dead. But when I pulled away, she was limp. So the blonde girl had either died or was unconscious. I kicked the door out and climbed out before leaning back in and pushing the red plastic button and releasing her from the device that strapped her into the deathtrap. I pulled her out, across the middle and then the passengers seat. She had to be only unconscious, despite the gash on her forehead.

Not too long afterwards annoying sirens blared and approached with lots of red and blue flashing lights that flooded the area. I was forced to ride alongside the blonde girl. At the hospital, we were cleaned, bandaged and stitched up. We spent the night, Shade had yet to regain conscious. But I didn't want her to wake here, she'd probably freak out, even start throwing things. So I picked her up and left the hospital, dealing according with anyone who tried to stop me.

I had a scare there, I though I was going to have to type the whole thing, my word doc. Stopped working and closed rather unexpectedly.

But I didn't have to, thank god.


	5. Theories

Well my internet went down, and we had to get a new router (sp?) and thus I was unable to post. I believe this is the last chapter with the fanfic of Shades at the beginning.

At lunch, When Mahina told Cheyenne about what her and Law had discovered last night, Cheyenne paled and began shouting at her. "Dude, that means that that we're linked! Mentally and- we're linked to pirates, wanted criminals!"

"Well I'm safe." Mahina unwisely boasted grinning gleefully. Law shot her this 'I could kill you at any second if I so desired' look. And his silent threat was much more then a simple threat because both girls knew that he would follow through.

Chaos

Shade left, as did Kidd. This left law and I alone in a room and me to my thoughts. Or I had been until Law interrupted those thoughts. "So you can use my devil fruit abilities?"

I couldn't tell exactly how much of what he had said was a question or not. I nodded. "Correct. Of corse I haven't come even close to mastering it." And I had a feeling that I had hardly even scratched the surface of what that devil fruit could actually. But then again being able to 'turn it on' was certainly something to be proud of.

"Of corse you haven't. You never ate the fruit."

"True. Hey, quick question," I paused and then continued. ", How long were you trapped between this world and yours?" In Shade's fan fiction that's how they had gotten here. They had been summoned by the Ouija board and trapped as spirits feeding off our energy until Mahina and Cheyenne had challenged them to become physical forms.

"Not long."

Law

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Do you know what made you . . . Well . . . Uh-um attracted to us?"

I held back a small chuckle as she blushed and looked at the floor. But I only shrugged in response, but then decide to at least say a little bit. "We don't know how we even got here." I wondered how both my submarine and my crew was faring without me. I hope they were surviving at the least.

"Oh, well. . . Um, do you know how long you weren't- uh . . . You know, solid?"

"A week." I instantly answered. I had suffered an entire week with Kidd.

"And what about exactly why you suddenly solidified?" She was spitting questions out like crazy. But I found it rather amusing to watch as she processed everything I said, yet was still gathering more and more of the puzzle pieces that obviously didn't quite fit next to each other.

"We had consumed enough of your energy?" That was not only my best guess. It was my only guess. Not only that, but it made logical since.

"That's a good guess. And it makes a lot of since too." She suddenly looked up at me looking mortified. "Hey! Don't tell me that you had been dozing next to me in my bed in your ghost form- we'll refer to your time in limbo as ghost form, ok?"

I shrugged and said "Maybe, maybe not."

She gasped eyes widening. "Don't smile like that. It's creepy."

This time I didn't try to contain my laughter. I flat out laughed at her, before slowly stopping and saying "I believe that it was more of an exchange then parasitic leeching."

"Of?"

"Your life energy for a small piece of out devil fruit powers."

"Hmm." The girl became very quiet as thoughts light up her green eyes. I watched her and her facial expression as she thought, sometimes she'd open her mouth, about to say something and decide against it and discard or fix what she had been about to verbalize. She'd mentally discard ideas, make faces and mutter on occasion. But watching her was amusing if not fascinating, like I could do it all day.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked, becoming board with just watching her think.

She looked up startled as if she had forgotten that I even existed, which wasn't a kind thing to do.

"Oh, um . . . I shouldn't let you into the dark twisted place called my mind."

I laughed. Dark and twisted, Chaos? Well I could somewhat see it. "I'd love a tour."

"Sorry, closed for renovations." She instantly shot back at me.

I smirked; I liked little game we seemed to be playing. "What kind of renovations?"

"Uh . . . Software updates."

What was software? I wondered, not allowing the wonder to show on the surface. I'd find out at a later time.

"What were you thinking?" I wanted to know.

"Well now that we're done with that playful banter, I suppose I can tell you. In Shades fan fiction, the characters developed this 'bond'. This so-called bond had yes to develop in the fan fiction, so I don't know the direction in which she was trying to take it, or which direction she was trying to go. However, due to the fact that the basic idea of the fanfic has become reality, do we share this 'bond'?"

"What kind of bond?"

"Well as I said, I'm unsure. Maybe she meant something along the lines of telepathy- you know mind reading, emotion feeling, those kinds of things. Or maybe she meant physical- you know, you feel my pain . . . Or whatever." I liked the thoughtfulness as she slowly spoke, still turning the idea over in her head, carefully examining and testing it.

"I believe that if we did somehow have this so called link then it would be psychological."

"What leads you to believe that Law?" She instantly questioned me.

"I felt my devil fruit abilities being used earlier and it wasn't by me."

"I see. Is that why you joined Kidd in going to my high school?"

"He joined me, but yes."

"Do you happen to be hungry by any chance?" I was suddenly asked as if we weren't having a serious conversation, one where food wasn't even close to being concerned.

I shrugged in response. "A bit." That was a lie; I was far more then a bit hungry.

Chaos stood "Then join me in my kitchen so that we may continue this conversation."

I stood too and realized just how much taller I was then her. I followed her down the stairs to her kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching as she fumbled with a bag of something. "Do you know how to cook?" I asked her.

"Eh, not me or my dad's strongest suits."

Despite this information, I made no move to help her. Though I was unsure of how much of her food I was going to eat. "I hope it doesn't kill me."

"It shouldn't. Dad and I have survived nearly 10 years off of it." I wondered what he dad did before Chaos was old enough to cook.

"That's comforting." I muttered.

"I know that's almost exactly what Sha-" She cut herself off mid sentence and turned on the little TV that rested on the counter. "You know I can't wait for you to meet my dad." She said this with a smile.

"And why is that?" Didn't people usually want to prolong the meeting of their parents? She had been doing a good job so thus far.

Her smile broadened as she said; "Because my dad is aweso-" She froze suddenly listening to the television. I watched as her happy expression changed into comprehension and then confusion then she completely broke down.

Chaos

At first, I couldn't care less about the news it was supposed to be just background noise. It was never anything worth while, all I had wanted was some background noise, but nooo, instead the words "Mining accident thirty minutes east of the town of Evea" and the words "No survivors" rang and echoed through my head, over and over, non stop. I swear I even forgot how to function, how to breathe, blink, hear or even feel. It was like I was surrounded only by black, yet somehow I knew that I hadn't left my kitchen. Something splashed onto my feet and clanged to the floor. I know that I had dropped the pan, but it didn't fully register in my mind. Only one thought dominated my mind, one name.

Dad.

"Breathe." Someone hissed into my ear. Breathe? How exactly do I breathe? I had never actually tried to breathe. "Chaos, breathe." That same quiet, but firm voice repeated itself, only this time it was in a snappier manner. It cracked and shattered my bubble and everything seemed to come back to me. The laminated floor still solid beneath my feet. Speaking of which, I had dropped the pan of water, and that I wasn't alone.

With that reminder, I composed myself and cleaned up the mess with a towel. I got out a can of spaghetti -o's, put the can into the small pan that I had gotten out and handed it to him. "Out the contents into the pot and turn that dial. Remove when desired temperature. I'm- I need some- excuse me." I finally managed, quickly leaving the kitchen, tears spilling over before I could even turn the corner. Luckily, all he could see was my back.

I sulked, cried, and mourned for a week. None of the men or women or even the workers who weren't miners had a proper funeral, only a large stone with their names on it and a small recording of the service on the news. I didn't go to school for the week, what was the point? Shade and I were fighting, so she wouldn't help and I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate there anyway. Of corse, I didn't see or hear from Shade for the length of the entire time and for some reason- I think someone possessed him- Law let me cry on his shoulder, both literally and figuratively.


	6. Good job

Shade

"Don't you have school today?" Kidd asked me on Wednesday.

"No, I don't Kidd." I grumbled. "I'm a criminal by association. I mean they have two video recordings on the news of you and me together." Hell I look dead on one of them." It was the hospital one. He was carrying me, we were both bleeding and he was smiling like Chucky, wide and as if he was having fun as he killed anyone who dared get in his way . . . which unfortunately was a lot of people. They also showed the school murder, Chaos leaving with Law and then me leaving with Kidd.

"Then we have all day." He said looking thrilled in a somehow nonchalant way. Maybe it was the upward curve of his mouth, or the way the normal light glinted off of his eyes, but whatever it was about him, it told me and every fiber in my body to run and possibly even seek shelter. But I couldn't, even if I wanted to. What good would running do for me? I was still relatively sore, and of corse stitched up, and quite frankly at the moment, scared for my life.

"For what?" I asked.

"Explanations." His smile turned into his usual expression, the one that border lined angry.

"Of?" I don't think that I owed him any explanations. If anything he owed them to me. "You know I might not have the answers."

He chuckled "Very funny. You're the one who stole a piece of my devil fruit powers."

"Just go and accuse me of things I never consciously did." I wanted to tell him that I didn't want his power.

"There's evidence of it."

"Then take it back!" I shouted. I was tired of being accused of things. "I don't want it anyway."

"Then you can keep it." He dismissively said as if the fact that he didn't want it made it fine.

I frowned at him and then asked. "Why did you save me from that damn wreck?" I didn't expect anything even remotely close to an apology or the idea or phrase 'because it's my fault you wrecked your car'. If Kidd actually said that I'd fall over laughing, or dead of shock.

He shrugged "Be glad you're not dead."

"I am. It's just since you hate me so much, I figured you'd be regretting it about now. Or using it to get something. Plus you had no reason to do so." I explained myself to Kidd.

"I had no reason not to." He retorted.

(A week and a day later)

There was a knock on the door. I frowned and groaned. I don't know how, but I hat gotten Kidd to help me master his power. It was obviously a hell of a lot weaker then his. I rolled off of my bed and went to the door where another knock resounded through the house. "Hello?" I asked as I opened it to reveal two men in black uniforms.

"Are you Shade Logan?" one of them asked.

"Depends." I managed to keep my cool so far. Though so far was only about five seconds. It was a nice day outside and it hadn't been too bad of a day until now.

"Every record indicates that she does in fact live here."

"Is there a problem?" Kidd asked coming down the stairs behind me.

"And you're the unknown killer." it was only a half question, as if they were giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah." Kidd bluntly answered. Well there went that idea. Did he not realize just how much trouble we were in?!

Kidd

I watched as Shade stood in the door way, letting them no farther then her front porch. I watched as she coolly acted the bluff not too far below the surface.

It wasn't until they pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and said "You're under arrest." that things got interesting.

When one reached for her she jerked out of his reach and twisted away from the other. She swiped at them, purple sparks leaping fro her finger tips. Nothing except for a normal slap happened, at first. By time they managed to cuff only one of her wrists something crashed through the wall and slammed into the guy. This so called thing was called a microwave and blood was sprayed all over the wall. The other guy pulled out a gun and shot. She easily repelled the bullet back through his neck.

When he fell I closed the door and put my hand her on her shoulder. "Not too bad for a first kill."

She stood there gasping, looking at the guy and the microwave. Then she looked up at me and yelled "This isn't how things were supposed to go! No one was supposed to die! I wasn't- hadn't become a - I'm just as bad as you are now!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the small girl. "You've got nothing to fear, trust me Shade, you're nothing compared to me."

"I'm a criminal! I'm a real live freakin' criminal! Through more then just association."

"Welcome to the dark side." I said with a smile.

"But I - I didn't want- mean- I'm not a mass murderer like you Kidd!"

"Obviously you're far too innocent ant naive."

"Hey!" She protested looking up at me. "Look it may be all fun and games for you when it comes to killing people. But I- I killed people!"

I looked at the mess wondering if she planed to clean that up. "A bit messy, but you did well." It was true.

"But you don't seem to get it Kidd. I'm not a murderer."

"That must have been the darker side of yours, the one that Chaos had spoken of." I chuckled. So far I had only caught a glimpse of it. It was now a goal of mine to see her dark side, all of it.

Chaos

I pulled away from Law's lap. He was sitting on the couch, my head on his lap. "S-sorry f-for being such a bother." I managed, sitting up and responding to the knock at the door.

I opened it and instantly with out a thought- well after the word 'hello'- panicked. Only their uniforms really registered in my mind. When I realized what I had done to the poor officers I called Law to the entryway.

He took one look at them and said "Good job."

"Y-yeah thanks. But uh can you put them back together?" I managed the courage to ask.

He shrugged and wordlessly did as I asked. But when they jumped up and ran he asked "Do yo think we should really let them go?" It sounded like he was asking me permission to kill the two men. Not that he had any reason to do so.

"Probably not." I said wiping my eyes, deciding that I would be done crying.

Law quietly chuckled and rubbed my back in a supposed to be comforting manner . . . I think. Before he had his fun with the men and his devil fruit power. After that bit of excitement the rest of the week went by relatively quickly. On Saturday my phone rang, scaring me clean out of my skin. Law answered it before I could get to it.

"Hello?" He asked then listened for a few seconds, looked at me then asked "Do you know any Kim Logan's?"

I nodded and took the phone out of his hand and into the receiver said "Hi Ms. Logan."

"Who was that man I was just speaking to?" Was the very first think out of her mouth. Though that wasn't surprising. She tended to e a blunt speaker, never one to use cute or beautiful words. She was the kind of woman who said what she meant and meant what she said, end of story.

"Um. . ." I tried to conjure up a lie but she interrupted me.


	7. Conversations

"Your dad's been gone for a week or two and you're already brought boys home. I thought he raised you better Chaos." She scolded me.

"N-no, I was going to introduce them the night that- that he-" I swallowed, feeling fresh hot tears prick at my eyes. How could I cry so much? I had even cried in front of- and on- Law. ", died." I finally managed to choke out.

"Don't cry baby. Look I was offered a job transfer out of state. And since your dad died, I figured you would want to move with us. Shade will be so excited."

"We're fighting." I grumbled, interrupting her. She sounded so happy that she could make her daughter happy just by bringing me along. Though I was unsure if she wanted me along anymore. But I still hadn't changed my opinion.

"So she doesn't know?"

I shrugged and then remembered that people can't hear people shrug over the phone and said, "I dunno. Can we bring Law?" I wasn't leaving without him. God knows of the damage he'll do without me around. And god only knows who I'll dismember and be unable to put back together.

"Is that the young man I just spoke to?" She asked.

"The one and only." I replied with a smile, unable to help it.

"I suppose. But I want you to make amends with Shade. You know she doesn't like watching the news."

I sighed "Maybe."

"We're leaving- no I'm going to go a month ahead of time in order to pick out, then purchase a house and get our stuff out of storage and move in with a bit of help. Then I'll send you tickets. Don't forget to tell Shade incase I do." Without giving me the chance to agree or not, she hung up.

"We're going to move in a month." I said to Law.

"Where to?"

I shrugged "Out of state." That's all of the information h had been given. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

I got out of the chair and went over to him before slowly wrapping my arms around him, resting my cheek on his chest. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve such a nice and notorious, wanted criminal of my own." I felt his chest shake a bit as she chuckled at me. I could see the smile-smirky thing that usually covered his face, even though I hadn't moved to look up at him.

"Attacking me in your underwear with a bowling pin was a good start." He said, his voice like normal, meaning he said it with a straight face.

I on the other hand burst out laughing, after trying to hold it in. The mental image the words summoned was ridiculously funny. Even though I knew that I had on my favorite shirt when I had attacked him, not just my undies as he claimed. I smiled and asked, "If that made you stay, what would've made you run?" I wondered. I mean me in my underwear, with a bowling pin, attacking him didn't drive him away, like it would've any other normal person. So what would make Captain Law of the Heart Pirates run?

"I wouldn't have run."

"Right, you would've used your devil fruit power, or that seven foot nodachi of yours. You know that thing makes a great bat." With its length, the wielder didn't even need the blade.

"You would know." He said as if only I would think of something like that.

"No, I wouldn't. But come on, simple logic tells you so."

"Only you would use a sheathed weapon as a bat, not as a sword."

"Only I?" I gasped, looking innocently up at Law. "I'm honored that you think something so highly of me."

"I think a lot about you."

"You do?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Law thought about me a lot. "Like what?"

"Depends on how much you want to hear."

"Aaaaw, being considerate of my emotions, cute. Just name me three things." I sortta wanted to see what he'd come up with.

"Only three?"

"It's the magic number, don't you know?" Of corse, he knew. Who didn't know that things come in sets of three? Though with Law, I doubted that he knew much about magic numbers, or paid any mind to numbers like Friday the 13th, or the witching hour.

"Ok." He paused and held up his index finger, ticking it off with his other index finger of his other hand. "One, you're crazy."

"We all knew that one genius." I rolled my eyes. Shade called me crazy at least once an hour. "Not very original Mr. Trafalgar Law. I thought you could do better."

"Two," His middle finger joined his index finger and he ticked that one off too. "Almost everything you say or do is amusing. Especially your mood swings." With that, he ruffled my hair, knowing it would bother me.

"Is your third thing any more interesting then your first two?" I faked a yawn.

He flicked up the ring finger and smiled. "Maybe, how do you feel about being," He paused. ", fun?"

"Fun? I can live with that. Hey, can I have your hoodie? You can have my jacket." I offered, an exchange, I was sure he'd go for it. He either thought or pretended to think for a second before he said, no, I couldn't have it. I pouted and then asked. "Do you want to know what I think the most about you?" I guess I was returning to our previous conversation since getting his hoodie didn't work.

"Enlighten me." He said.

"Ok. One," I paused and mocked him, ticking off the first finger. "That smirky-smiley thing that is your trademark facial expression." he smirked and I pointed at him, my finger inches from his lips and exclaimed. "See?! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Continue." Law said with a roll of his eyes, as if he thought I was over reacting.

"Ok, number two," Aw crap. I thought. I had messed up. Law had never said number whatever. So much for mocking him. "Your lovely hoodie, of corse."

Another roll of his eyes. "Of corse."

I grinned and said "You know being a criminal isn't too bad either."

"You haven't even made your first kill." what were we animals?

I stopped and frowned "Really? Well I'm not going to either."

"Shade has."

"Speaking of that little blonde demon. . ."I trailed off reluctantly pushing away from law and pulling out my phone.

Shade

I flipped out my ringing phone an asked "Mom?" I should've checked the caller id and actually listen to the ring tone. Plus I should've known that she wouldn't call me.

"Hey Shade."

"What do you want?" I grumbled, now irritated. Not by the face that I was talking to Chaos, but because it wasn't mom who had called me.

"Nice to hear your voice again too." She snapped at me.

I sighed and sat down on Kidd's lap. I managed a full two seconds before he pushed me off. "I'm sorry I just-" I paused trying to explain. "ya'know?"

"Yah. I got some exciting news for you."

"And?" She had to want more then just to tell me some exciting news.

"And, let's kiss the receivers of our phones and be friends again."

I chuckled and said "I accept." I wasn't going to kiss the receiver of my phone, plus I was over our argument now. "So what's this exciting news?'

"Moving."

"Moving?" I asked, just to confirm that I had heard right.

"Yeah, since dad died-"

"Whoa, wait, Joel died? When?" I asked, feeling horrible that her dad had died and that I hadn't been there for her.

"Last week."

I hung my head. "I am the worst frie-"

"No you're not. We were fighting and you and I haven't seen each other for a few weeks."

"A single week Chaos. Nothing more. So do you have any detai-" as I said that I realized that there was only one way Chaos would tell me that we were moving. "Did mom call you?"

"Yeah. Has she not-"

"No. As of now she'd still MIA and Kidd is my only company." Not that I was board over half of the time.

"Is that good or bad?" Chaos cautiously asked me.

I shrugged. "I dunno." with that I reached over and poked in him the cheek. He caught my wrist and bent it back. "Ow." I hissed, trying to get him to let go before I leaned forward and bit his hand. In return, he backhanded me off the couch, without as much as a side glance.

"What's wrong?" Chaos asked me, sounding concerned enough.

"He smacked me." I shouldn't have sounded so surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because." I didn't feel like trying to explain why I had been backhanded off my couch.

"You were in the middle of rough hot sex when I called you, right?" She asked, sounding excited, as if she thought I would be anywhere close to the truth.

"No Chaos!" I gasped. I shouldn't be surprised, but again, I was very shocked that she had said that.

"Awwww, you're not having rough hot make up sex with Kidd?" Now she sounded disappointed, very disappointed.

"We'll stick to kissing and making-"

", out." Chaos finished for me. Though I had been going to say up, kissing and making up. Not out! "They've been here for a few weeks and you've already started making out? You're so bad Shade." Chaos wasn't saying it as if it were a bad thing.

I looked up at Kidd from my place on the floor, and wondered two things. One, how would kissing him feel? And two, how much of this conversation could he actually hear? I certainly hoped that all he could hear was my side of the conversation at the most. "No Chaos, we're not doing any of that." I didn't want to elaborate with the guy sitting on the couch above me.

She giggled and said "Anyway, your mom said that in a month we'll be moving on a job transfer out of state."

"Says who? Who told you this?"

"I just told you, your mom. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to hang up so that you can call her?"

"You're so considerate." I managed a sarcastic tone.

"See, talk to, text, email, you later."

"Thanks." With that, we hung up. And I called my mom.

"Hello?" She finally picked up after my fourth try calling her.

"Hey mom." I managed, choked up with too many emotions. Ever since I had been able to almost fully take care of myself, she had made herself scarce so I almost never saw her anymore. "I miss you." I managed, well aware of Kidd giving me this look. "Are we going to move?" It's not that I didn't trust Chaos; it's that I wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Yes honey."

"Can I introduce you to someone?" I asked, wondering how much trouble I'd be in when she heard Kidd's voice.

"Please make it quick honey." She sighed. Like usual, mom sounded busy.

"Ok." I held the phone up to Kidd and said "Say hi."

"Hi." He said, taking me literally, listening to me for once.

"Shade, you brought home a boy!?" I heard her shout angrily at me, even though the phone was arms distance away form me.

"It's not what you think." I tried.

"We'll see when I get home." She snapped at me, even though the phone was to Kidd's ear. "Are you still on there Mr.?" she asked, now speaking to him. He grunted in response and I glared. Oh man, he was never going to pass her test. I was now torn, be glad that mom was coming home soon, or dread the meeting of her and Kidd. "Good. So hear me out. If you're at my house while I'm gone, that means that my daughter likes you a lot-"

"Mom!" I protested.

I could hear her laugh before she continued. "If there is any kind of blemish on my daughter, emotionally or physically, then I'll have your head. Do you understand me?"

"Good luck with that woman." With those words, Kidd ended the phone call and tossed my phone at me. "What?" He asked when he saw my expression. "I'd like to see her try and have my head." He smirked smugly as if he didn't think that my mom could take his head clean off his shoulders.

"Well I like you with your head and all-"

"Don't bother. One you can't throw a proper punch and what little bit of my devil fruit ability that you have is useless against me."

"How did you know that I was going to threaten you?" I asked.

"You complemented me first, and you're an open book."

I frowned. "Thanks. Well good luck with mom." With that, I left the room as I pocketed my phone.


	8. Meeting the Mother

Kidd

I heard the front door open and watched as a strictly business looking woman strutted in, wearing shoes that would make good projectile weapons. Her white blonde hair was about five shades lighter, her eyes; though black were much colder and sharper then Shade's.

"Mom!" Shade shouted rushing past me to wrap her arms around the slender woman in a grey suit.

She looked over Shades shoulder, eyeing me, as she looked me over slowly, only partially returning Shades tight hug. "Is this the boy?"

Shade pulled back, turned around and looked me over with her black eyes, grimaced. With them standing side-by-side, you could tell that only half of Shades looks came from her mother. "Y-yes." Shade lowered her worry-filled eyes to the ground.

"Well he had a nice build. Even I can appreciate that. But he's a bit on the . . . Edgy side." Shade looked up at me, obviously surprised by her mother's words. The woman grabbed Shades shoulder, turned her to face her, grabbed her chin and began examining her neck, face, arms, and even pulled up her shirt, which caused Shade to blush. Once satisfied she looked me over once again. "I see you took my word seriously."

"I'm not afraid of you woman." I said, glaring at her, wondering why Shade seemed so scared of her. "Don't hurt her."

The woman dryly laughed. "Isn't that precious. I think you two are at the cute stage of a relationship."

"I-I-it's not like that mom." She protested.

Again she laughed, though this time is seemed genuine. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Mom, that's Kidd. Uh . . . Kidd, that's my mom."

"Hurt my baby and I'll kill you." She said in a threatening tone as she held her hand out for me to shade. I didn't take it, but instead crossed my arms over my chest and said,

"Good luck with that."

"How long will you stay?" Shade stepped in.

"A week. We have a week to pack. However I have to go see that man- no boy that Chaos dragged in." He headed out but at the doorway half turned and said 'Don't stop holding your breath guys' breath, you're not in the clear yet. You've only just passed the first . . . Test, if you will." With a sly grin, she walked out of her house.

Shade managed to get from the entrance to me before she collapsed. I caught her and set her down on the couch behind me. "That wasn't too hard." I smirked at her.

"No, but it was horrible."

I ruffled her hair. "You're just weak." She glared at me. "But I'll keep you safe." A grin slid across my face and added ", ish."

"Comforting. Real comforting Kidd." She laid her head on my shoulder as I turned on the TV to see if anything remotely worth my time was on.

Chaos

The door opened and I looked up at Law and quietly asked "Ready?" I sure as hell wasn't ready for him to meet Shade's mom. I bet she tore Kidd to shreds!

"I'm only meeting Shade's mom."

"Yes, of corse." Right, Mr. Law wasn't fazed by any of that stuff. But if she didn't approve, he didn't come. Well he might come, but without her permission.

"Chaos!?" She shouted into the house announcing her arrival.

"In here!" We were in the kitchen eating.

"Hey honey." She said coming in.

"Hey. This is Law." I knew that's what she wanted after she had called, only two minutes from my house to tell me that she was going to drop in.

"So I've heard." She slowly looked him over. "Certainly better dressed then the other one, Kiddo."

I burst out laughing, Law even smiled at that one. "You mean Kidd."

"Yeah, him."

"Your opinion?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Well for one thing, there is no way my baby girl is falling for that scantily dressed brute." She said in monotone, with a slight hint of extreme disgust.

"What makes you say that?"

"Pants and boots were all he had on. However, I'm not here to talk about our meeting. I'm here to evaluate," again she looked Law over. ", this one."

"And?" She had to have already made some kind of conclusion, formed some kind of opinion.

"He's quiet."

"That he is." I agreed standing up. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"That would be ideal."

I chuckled, grabbed my plate, stole Law's hat and went to my room, grabbing his nodachi on my way out. No way, Shades mom would approve of a seven-foot sword. Though if Kidd didn't have his jacket on then she had seen, the dagger and gun strapped to his chest.

Law

"How did you come to live here?" She asked me.

"She picked me up like a stray dog." More or less a fraction of that was the truth.

"Yes, that is very much like her. How long have you been here?"

I shrugged. "If you're concerned about her safety and or health you have nothing to fear."

She chuckled gently, as if she didn't believe me and asked the question in which I knew was coming. "And why is that? Surely you aren't a doctor."

"As a matter of fact, I'm a surgeon." I was wise enough not to tell her my epithet.

"Are you now? Then there's other creative ways in which you can hurt my . . . Friends baby girl."

"That I can." I agreed. There were many ways in which I could hurt Chaos, especially if you looked at the medical aspects in which harm can be inflicted.

"But you wont." She growled as I said

"But I won't." at the same time.

"She nodded once and asked "Then we have an understanding." though it wasn't much of a question, more like two businessmen closing off a deal.

"We do." I said folding my hands together, resting my elbows on the table.

"Just as you know many ways to inflict medical pain, I can do it too. However I don't want it to come to that."

"Are you threatening me?" Neither of our voices was anything other then cool and clipped.

"As a matter of face I am. I threatened to behead the redhead Shade seems to be enamored with. However I think I'll castrate you."

"Have fun with trying to so do ma'am."

"Oh I will and if you get her pregnant then I'll do so with a rusty scalpel."


	9. Moving

I'm going to try really hard to finish this story quickly. I have an ace and law (not together) one-shot things that I really want to write. But I got to finish this and spade of hearts before I can really start those. That and actually finish writing my Luffy one. I'm sure you all care . . . Sorry about this useless authors note.

But now that I look at this chapter it's kind of pointless. . . Or so I think. Well I hope you loyal readers still enjoy it.

/

/

/

"Oh I will and if you get her pregnant then I'll do so with a rusty scalpel."

I nodded, took my plate to the sink and said "Good day." When I went up to Chaos' room I found her cross legged on her bed, my nodachi. She was cleaning it almost lovingly. My hat resting on her head.

"How was it?"

"I'm going to get those back right?" I asked, not too sure that I would.

"In exchange for your hoodie, sure."

I walked over to her and she looked up, still cleaning the blade. Did she ever stop trying? Chaos had offered to buy me another hoodie, had tried to steal if from and off of me, but any methods that hurt the hoodie-not me- she wouldn't even try. "I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." Her hands stilled.

"That's good." I couldn't make a deal with someone who wasn't listening. "I pray that you're listening well."

"Oh I am."

I cupped her face in my hand and said "I'll leave you intact, in one piece, if you kindly give me back my hoodie and nodachi." She carefully thought for a few seconds before I got impatient. "Will I be graced with your answer anytime in the next year?" The way Chaos was heading, and the speed in which she was going, if was very unlikely.

"I'm weighing my options." She answered holding up two hands, which was supposed to represent the scales.

"Maybe I can help." I simply wanted to hear what these 'options' that Chaos believed that she had been.

"Well the basic rundown of the two is life and death." And there was a doubt in her mind which made her feel the need to weigh options, how peculiar. "Death might not be too bad due to the fact that I might be able to find, get, buy- whatever!-your hoodie in the after life. Plus if I were dead I could become a ghost, which would be so cool!" Chaos exclaimed, looking at me with excitement. Of corse she'd think that.

But before I could continue I grabbed her face in both of my hands and made her continue looking up at me as I got closer to her face. "Nothing is going to happen to you." I could feel the breath that she had caught release itself. I could feel her hammering pulse beneath my hands, her green eyes searching mine. I released her with one hand, took my hat off her head with that one then slowly slid my hand other hand slide down her arms and slide my nodachi off of her lap. I smirked and pulled away. "Now what do you have to dangle over my head?"

"Nothing I guess." Chaos pouted. "But things can happen." She laughed dryly once and said "You happened."

I headed out of her room, but before I closed the door all the way said "I know." With those two words I closed her bedroom door.

Shade

"Stop complaining Kidd. You're the big strong pirate. I'm just lil ol me." I grumbled at him. This week had been filled to its exploding point with packing. Our house no longer had wall decorations. We had no more then three plates, spoons and eating utensils, which were all plastic anyway. We slept on air mattresses. Our house was an annoying labyrinth of neatly marked, labeled and stacked according to their size- courtesy of mom- now we were moving things like dressers, mirrors, bed frames and heavy stuff into a moving truck. Kidd snorted at my comment, but I pointed at him grumbled "Don't you dare agree with me."

"Damn straight I am."

I frowned at Kidd, who smiled right back at me. "Ready?" I asked.

"Only for the last hour. We haven't even gotten this thing half way through the house."

"Then you do it." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Instead of an hour this will only take a few minutes, ten at the most." Kidd told me picking up the nightstand and walking out, effortlessly. I growled but trailed slowly after him, grabbing something small and taking it to the moving truck.

"Sixty minutes until I'm going to Chaos'." My mom announced, before coming my way and taking me out of Kidd's hearing range. . . . I think. "I'm not complaining, nor encouraging anything, but a week ago he had been here awhile, correct?"

I nodded slowly, managing a coherent "Yes." I didn't understand where my mom was going with this, or what she was hinting at.

"You two share the same room, and even shove the air mattresses together, though you two always end up wrapped around each other between them. Anyway, where are the bruises?"

"What?" Bruises? Was my mom asking if Kidd was-

"Yes Shade. You're both normal teenagers. All males think about is sex-"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, raising my hand to smack or punch her like I often did Kidd But realizing that she wasn't Kidd, but in fact my mom, I froze and lowered my hand back down to my side, muttering an apology.

"Well it's true. I lay awake wondering why I'm not hearing the two of you."

"Mom! Stop that! We're nothing more then friends." Oh my god, this was so embarrassing. I'm so glad that Kidd can't hear this. I think I might die if he were in on this conversation.

She snorted at that. "I was once your age, I know how this 'just friends' thing works and ends."

"What is the point of this conversation?" Was she asking for me and Kidd to start making out, if not doing anything more all night like 'normal teenagers'? Or was she telling me that we had better never start?

"Just a warning." With those words of wisdom my mom clicked off in her heels. She didn't clear anything up at all. In fact she had confused me.

/

/

"Is this our new house?" I asked looking around. It was small.

"No. I'm living elsewhere. However this house has two bedrooms, two bathrooms and is yours."

"Mine?" I asked slightly confused as to what she meant.

"No. All of yours."

"A-all?" All meant Law, Chaos Kidd and I, in one house with two bedrooms!

"Yeah honey. My home is closer to work. I expect you and Chaos to share a room, and the guys in-"

"No!" Chaos suddenly burst out, interrupting my mom. She blushed when my mom's gaze swept over her. " "Sorry. We'll figure things out."

"Well start unloading." She said, hugged the boys then us before heading out.

We were settled in one week later.

Chaos

This was so wrong, I shouldn't be snuggled up against Shade like this, but she was so warm and comfy. I opened my eyes to see if I was keeping her awake. I wasn't, but below me was a wide awake devil named Law. "About time you woke up."

"How long- when did I move?" Seriously, you'd think that I'd remember getting out of bed, walking into the room and then getting into his bed.

He shrugged in response and I chuckled, so he didn't know either. "But Kidd had already moved before you got here."

I sat up, wide eyed. "He's in bed with Shade?"

"As he has been for the last week." law grabbed my wrist before I could fully get up and pulled me back down saying "Don't bother."

"Why?" Kidd was a beast and Shade wasn't! He'd eat her or-or crush her !

"Imagine what you'll walk in and see."

I pushed away from him and managed to say "I don't want to imagine." Honestly, my mind was better off not scaring myself with mental images of what Kidd and Shade could be doing. He chuckled at me. "Well it's true! Jeez, mix a pyromaniac with a love of weapons together with a psycho maniac pirate and the result isn't good."

"I believe it's more like the damned and the innocent, or the corrupted and the non-corrupted."

"Are you saying that Shade is innocent?" I laughed. "It's more like the corrupter and the corrupted."

"So what are we?" he inquired.

I shrugged and got up. "Can I please borrow a hoodie? You know, since I can't go to my room now."

"You're fine in what you're in." That was a no, meaning that I hadn't won this battle yet.

"PERVERT!" I shouted at him.

"Nothing I haven't seen you in before." He pointed out, unfazed by my outburst.

My face heated up instantly as I pulled the blanket off the bed and held it up to my body. "So. Doesn't mean I want you ogling or making googly eyes."

"Do you think that lowly of me?" He asked, feigning disbelief.

"Not really." I admitted in a whisper loosing my grip on the blanket and not holding it as tightly to my body.

The door opened and in walked Kidd. Kid hair was messy, his goggles around his neck and he looked tired as he went to the closet they shared. One side had a bunch of trench coats and the other hoodies. Between the hoodies and trench coats were their pants, below those were the shoes that were wither neatly lined or just thrown in there. He grabbed one before marching out, only Law stopped him at the door asking "Didn't you leave with one of those?"

He shot Law a look and then proceeded to slam the door shut. "What happened to the other one?" I wondered aloud.

Law smirked. "You should go find out."

"I will."

I found shade wrapped up in Kidd's coat. Though how she got it off of him, or slept so happily in it, I would never know. Kidd lay next to her, on his back. He sat up, grumbling "What?"

"I-I just wanted," I paused and decided to act like law. So I pulled a smile across my lips, I hope it looked like - well resembled- his. ",to see if you had destroyed it while having nice rough hot sex with Shade."

He snorted at that. "As if. You know Shade."

I laughed. "Does that mean that you've yet to give into temptation? Are you saying that you're being tempted?" Ha! What a thought. Who would've thought about that!?

Another snort. "In your dreams." Wit that the door slammed in my face, forcing me to jump back to avoid being hit in the fact. I padded down the stairs and grabbed something to eat, something really easy. Today we were going to get cell phones for the guys and visit our new school. Then do some winter clothes shopping because Kidd needed it, the guy had no shirt for god's sake.

Shade

Whatever material I was clutching to my chest and using it to trap in my body heat, wasn't mine. It was cozy and fluffy. It smelled like Kidd. Mmm Kidd.

I sat up instantly. Kidd? I hope I wasn't bothering him. I looked to see him lying there, on his back, asleep. His goggles were around his neck, which was dangerous. I reached forward and began trying to lift it up trying to get it over his head without waking him. I soon gave up and got up before covering him with the part of my comforter that he wasn't laying on top of. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, ran my hand through his thick red locks and left my room silently.

"Hello Mrs. Eustass." a voice said startling me out of my skin.

"H-hi Chaos."

She laughed at me. "Cute Shade, cute. If you didn't want Kidd or Law to see you in that, you ought to change."

She looked down and blushed. She was wearing a shirt and undergarments, and that's all besides Kidd's trench coat. The shirt wasn't even tent like, it was a tank top. "Yeah, maybe later." With that she pulled his trench coat around her, like someone might a bathrobe.

"You might want to do that before he wakes up."

I nodded. "Ok I'll be right back."

"Don't wake the monster!" She called to my back, going back to eating.


	10. New Schools and New Boys

I'm sorry about ending things in a rush. Basically I wanted something big to happen then to end it on a sweet note. I got really board with this story around this point and I'm really sorry. However, I can't leave you all hanging and try to finish things that I start. But I still hope you like it till then end.

Oh and I apologize for the pov changes . . . there's a lot this chapter. I think there's more then usual.

/\

/\\

/\\\

I quietly opened the door; he was still asleep, good. I pulled out what I wanted to wear out of my dresser, put it on the top of it before I dropped the trench coat around my ankles. When I had finished changing and brushing my hair I turned around to face Kidd. My hand flew to my mouth. Oh shit, had he just seen all of that? I prayed that he hadn't. I quickly put his coat back on. It was heavy and trailed behind me, reminding me of how short I was. "You didn't happen to see-"

"I did." He interrupted. I guess it was obvious what I was about to say.

I felt my face heat up. "Oh."

As he got out of the bed he said "I enjoyed the show."

Chaos

All four of us stood in front of the school. "I pray they don't recognize us." Shade muttered, holding Kidd's hand. It was more of a surprise that he let her. Living in the same house really changes people huh?

"If you keep so close people will think that you're a couple." I couldn't help but sneer at her.

She instantly let go of Kidd's hand and stepped away while Kidd snarled "They can think whatever the fuck they want."

"Be careful what you wish for." I muttered looked at Law and asked. "Do you think you're ready to have a taste of high school life?" Not that Shade and I were very much into the 'high school life' ourselves.

He shrugged and said "We'll find out."

I smiled and we walked in. I handled talking, due to the fact that Kidd killed the last person he had publicly spoken to. We found our way down to the ID room, got our pictured taken and IDs made, and then went to get our schedules. I had shade in two classes, law in one and Kidd in one, plus lunch with all three of them. We examined each others schedules thoroughly before we got the needed books and found our lockers. All of that only took a half hour tops.

My first hour was math, algebra concepts- meaning that I had failed the last semester of math last year, and had to retake it. Kidd was with me in this class. Though how they decided his placement I would never know.

Shade

Sigh, I was almost glad to be back in school. Chem. however was my first class and no certain redheaded human monsters, surgeons of death or bff's of mine were in it with me, so I was alone for this hour. Today we were learning how to use a Bunsen burner. Yay, fire! I had it lit and blue in two seconds so then I started playing with it.

"May I join you?" a voice asked, startling me so much that I dropped the wooden pencil that I had been frying, into the burner. I quickly threw it into the sink and turned on the water before letting out a breath of relief. "I'm sorry." the voice managed.

I couldn't help but chuckle despite how mad I was. I had almost blown up the school! "It's fine." Really blowing up the school didn't sound too bad.

"Are you hurt?" He asked reaching for my hand. He examined it. "Sorry."

"I'm fine." I paused and picked up the crispy pencil and with a smile said "Unfortunately this pencil is not."

"Is that yours? Oh man I'm sorry." He managed; his expression showed that he was freaked out.

"Don't be. I found it on the floor." Who used wooden pencils anymore anyway? After that nothing else happened. He became my partner, we finished the lab and I continued playing around until class ended. None of my other classes before lunch had Law, Kidd or Chaos in them either. So until lunch the day dragged on and on. When the bell did finally ring to signify lunch I was the first one out of the door.

"That was such a long day." L managed, flopping on the couch once we got home. Law and Chaos were off doing something.

"You sure as hell can say that again." Kidd grumbled, looking none too happy.

I sat up. "Does the human monster not like school?" I asked in a whiney voice just to get on his nerves.

"No!" He shouted at me so I stopped. If I wanted to live I needed to stop.

I laughed, pat him on the shoulder and said "Get used to the hell called school. It doesn't end until June." With that I escaped to do homework and hope that he didn't come after me to kill me. I don't want to die doing homework.

Chaos

I stared in horror at the mess in front of me. It was only the second day and I spill my lunch all over some poor sucker. It wasn't even the hot guy I was concerned about; it was the beautiful shirt with an awesome black design. "My bad?" I questioned looking up at the guys face. He only growled at me, too mad for words I guess. I let out a laugh. "I could introduce you to Kidd because your face is about as red as his hair, I'm sure you two would be great friends." I couldn't help it, not after the way he was getting so worked up over a shirt. "Anyway, loosing that shirt wouldn't be a loss." No, but staining it was. I'm sure I was doing the entire girls population a favor by telling him to take off his shirt. Suddenly he grinned as if he thought he was out smarting me as he took off the shirt. I would've melted, have been affected or would have whistled had I not been around Kidd when he wore only his jacket to cover his upper half. I pat his abs and said "I see you work out. Have fun finding another shirt." With that I sat down next to Law and Kidd and across from Shade.

On the way to my car after school I ran into a shirtless boy. I stumbled back- but not down. Only to see that it was the same boy from lunch. I smacked him in the stomach and said "Wow, you got some rocks for abs. I thought someone had put up a new wall that I had failed to see."

"Aren't you the girl who-"

"Yes, yes I am. Fancy meeting you here Mr. No shirt."

"The names Mark." He said, sharply inclining his head as if I cared at all.

"Well you look more like an Alex or something similar." I responded. He laughed and we started walking and talking. But I stopped. "Are you going to keep stalking me to my car?" I was a few feet from it, but he didn't have to know.

"Do you really have to go?"

I opened the door and paused before sliding in to say "Yeah. Sorry my pants are too tight for you to fit into." With that I slid into my car and drove off. Looking at Law, who was already in the car I said "Don't ask."

"I hadn't planned on doing so."

"Good." I almost asked why, but decided against it. The rest of the drive was quiet. I got tired of it and turned on my I-pod to the song ignorance. He pulled out the ear bud closest to him and stuck it in his ear. Nothing about his facial expression gave away how he felt about the song, whether distaste or enjoyment.

Law and I were walking a bit behind Kidd and Shade, who were together as much as possible. "Excuse me, may I borrow you for a few seconds?" a hot- in a cute nerdy kind of way (yes, including the glasses that seem to be the newest fashion) asked tugging on Shades arm and pulling her away from Kidd.

"No you-" Kidd furiously began. That boy had just stolen something that was his. Or that's what his face read at least. He looked beyond pissed off.

But Shade turned to the boy and said "Yeah, head into the library. I'll be right there." He obeyed, warily looking at Kidd who, like he did most people, towered over the boy. "Don't get all hot and bothered because he needs homework help."

"I'm no-" Kidd tried to defend himself. But he was far too upset to start trying to fool anyone.

She kissed him on his cheek, standing on eh tip-toes, and even then she had to lower his head down to her level just to reach him. "Calm down. I'll see you in gym." With those gently words, she entered the library. Through the glass Kidd scowled at the boy who smirked as if to say 'I've got her'. But maybe I hadn't seen it because after I blinked, it was gone.

Law and I entered the cafeteria only for someone to grab me. I slammed the person into the nearest wall. Only to see that it was Mark. "Oh, it's you. How are you on this fine day?" I asked, well aware of the fact that Law was standing off to the side behind me, waiting for me.

"Great, but you could make it even better."

"If you want me to stroke your ego, among other things, I won't do it." Even as I said that, I slid one of my hands slowly down his chest, just to tease the hell out of him.

He leaned in and I turned my face so that he'd get my cheek. But he was aiming for my ear and whispered "Go to homecoming with me."

My breath caught and Laws eyes became pinpricks of fire on my back. I gulped, knowing that I'd regret this even as I said it. "Alright. I'll even wear something short and revealing just for you."

He kissed next to my ear and said "Thank you. I'll text you details."

"Good day." I muttered pushing away from him and walking to our normal spot with Law, who didn't ask what Mark had wanted or why I had done or why. To be honest, I was glad he wasn't.

/

/

/

"Do you really think that it's fair to make them go dress shopping with us?" Shade asked me.

"Of corse. We need real guy opinions." I said, smacking my fist into my palm in a matter of fact way.

"But theirs?" She put emphasis on the word theirs as she cast a look behind us.

"But of corse. Who else are we going to ask?" Shade thought for a few seconds then shrugged. "Exactly. Now come on guys." We had taken my car to the newest dress shop and parked. We all know how Kidd felt about this- he was not the slightest bit happy and had said that he wasn't going to cooperate. Law on the other hand hadn't laid down a single card revealing how he felt about anything.


	11. Dates and Shopping

There will probably be up to 4 more chapters . . . Maybe a few more, though I doubt a few less. I think that a few people might be a bit out of character. But whatever. I'm trying and they aren't very easy characters to do cutesy stuff with.

Well as always enjoy them

/

/

/

"But-"

"No buts. I've got your mothers credit card and we have permission to get dresses, shoes and accessories. You have a date- so there's no backing out of this."

With a groan of defeat Shade followed me into the store, Law and Kidd meandering behind us. "Where do we start?" Shade asked, taking everything in as she stepped in.

"The back of corse." Duh. Where sled would we start? Loooong story short we spent hours looking for dresses, tried on millions of dresses, a few fights and a million comments and opinions from the guys-who were brutally honest. Before we got what we wanted for the dresses. I had promised Mark- who I still swear looks like an Alex- that I'd get something short and revealing, so he'd get it. I just wanted to tease the boy though. He was going to be able to look all he wanted, but touching wasn't going to be allowed. My dress was white and reached a few inches above my fingertips. The sleeves were that of a tank top, but slightly wider. Random spots had chunks missing with fishnet patched it up. The collar reached just above y diaphragm, but again fishnet covered what it needed to.

"Don't you think it's a little . . . You know. . . " Shade trailed off.

I laughed "No it's perfect."

"Whatever you say." I guess she wasn't in the arguing mood today. With that we went back to looking for dresses. All I needed now were accessories. I had the combat boots that I planned on wearing with it a home. "That's sooo cute." I gushed. Now sitting between Kidd and Law.

She looked down, a blush bright across her cheeks. Then she looked back up and managed a quiet "Thanks." Her dress was quite frankly the opposite of mine. It was a little black dress with a teal design crawling up from the puffy bottom. The neckline was square and modest. The length reached a few inches above her knees.

"Black flats and a turquoise necklace will be so cute with that." I said. She changed out of it; we walked up to the counter, bought the dresses and went looking for shoes for Shade and accessories. It got a spiked belt to go around my waist, bracelets and some bands to go around my wrists. We got a blue fingerless glove for Shade and that necklace I was talking about before we headed home.

(Night of dance)

I combed Shades hair out, put in a cute barrette, only slightly curled her hair, added a bit of smoky makeup to her face and smiled. "You're dressed to kill, not to dance." Shade muttered, pulling at the glove nervously.

"Nervous?" I asked. It was obvious, no question to it really.

"Sortta." She admitted as if she didn't want to do so.

"Oh Shade honey, I'm not dressed to kill. I'm dressed to tempt. Cuz they know they can't have this." I offered her a smile through the mirror.

I left when Mark pulled up in a white car. I whistled, that thing was sexy. I looked back to see Shade drooling over it. I smiled and waved at her, wondering how Derek- the guy who was taking Shade would feel when he saw Kidd's arm wrapped around his girl like that. I waved at Law and skipped to the car. He opened the door for me and as I slid in said "What a gentleman."

He flashed a grin and sneered "I try."

"No you don't." I instantly snapped.

"You're right. It comes naturally. So I see you're into whips and chains." This evil look came across his face but quickly left.

I laughed. "No, just spikes and leather."

Shade

"He's late." I muttered.

Kidd suddenly grabbed me around my waist on my past him and pulled me onto his lap and grumbled " Stop pacing." I had been pacing.

"But what if he doesn't come?" I was stressing out. He should be here by now. He was a whole half hour late!

"Then. . ." He paused and a knock interrupted him. I jumped up and rushed to the door.

Throwing it open I shouted "Derek!" And threw my arms around his neck, making him stumble back. Oh good, he hadn't forgot, or this wasn't some kind of mean joke. What a relief. "See ya later Law, Kidd." I closed the door. He led me to his car. I let out a breath, unable to whistle. It was a pretty lil scooped up thing. Damn it was hot. So sleek and I bet the engine under the hood was powerful and fast. I resisted the urge to wet my lips with anticipation. I was going to ride in that car. "Is it fast?" I asked.

"How 'bout you find out?" He said putting his hand on the small of my back as he opened the door for me.

"Yes please."

He went around to the driver's seat. Turned on the car and revved it before speeding off at an unsafe speed.

Law

"You were about to make your move." It wasn't a question, but a fact. It was a fact because the guy was so damn easy to read. "A little late for that don't you think?" It was too late, far too late the moment Kidd let Shade go into the library with the boy.

"Shut the fuck up." Kidd growled at me. "You have no goddamn room to talk."

/

/

/

Yes I'm ending it here J


	12. The end

I don't know how it's going to work in their pov's. I've probably killed the guys' characters and I'm soooooooo sorry. I know they are sooooooooooooooooo ooc that it's not even funny. Or so I think. What do you think? I bet y'all agree with me. Well that's what I get for working with such non-romantic only shown once or twice characters! Even when writing this on paper I was getting tired of it and I think you can really tell that I was rushing. I was trying to wrap it up and end it on a cute note. Anyway, I'll stop talking.

/

/

/

I smiled at him "Language language Mr. Eustass." with those words of wisdom, I got up and went to my room. I had just about fallen asleep when I sat up suddenly. The unfamiliar feeling of fear and panic flooded through me. It wasn't my own obviously, why would I feel either of those emotions at the moment? Then the small feeling of somebody else using my devil fruit soon ensued. I got up, calmly- despite the fear and panic I had no reason to feel. And walked to the front door and out of the house. Somehow, my feet knew where I was going though I had no clue. I decided not to question it. Eventually I came to an old dusty shack that was falling apart. In front of it was the white car Chaos had whistled at not too long before. I chuckled and wondered what I'd find inside other then a struggling Chaos. They weren't too hard to find. At least she wasn't.

Chaos was a bleeding, screaming mess. She was tied to a chair, arms behind her back, ankles tied to the legs. It was toppled over on her side. She was gagged with horror in her eyes that were wildly searching for something, sliding back to me every time. She started screaming and trying to move, to get away I suppose. I crouched down and touched her arms, trying to silently settle her down. It didn't work. "Calm down." I hissed at her, noticing how a white pile of cloth lay discarded, torn and forgotten in a corner. "It's just me." as I said that I quickly ripped the duct tape off her mouth.

"H-how- y-you-I'm-" she let out a sigh. Her fear draining from both her and I, and relief taking its place. "Thanks." She instantly reached for her ankles after I cut the ropes from her wrists. In only her undergarments, she crawled over to her dress and held it up before throwing it at my face. I ducked like any sensible person would only to hear a sound of surprise behind me. I turned to see the dress covering the head of the person who could only be her attacker. I felt a giant grin break out across my face. "Wait!" Chaos shouted at me. I turned back towards her, now relatively annoyed. "Do me a favor . . . Well two." She gasped.

"What?" I growled.

"One, I need something to cover myself and I was-" I didn't let her finish before I shoved my wadded up hoodie into her arms, making her stumble back slightly. "And the other thing, if you let him live, mar his face to the point that he'll wish he was dead."

"Gladly." I could easily comply to that. As if she had been holding out just long enough for that, Chaos collapsed. I looked back up at the guy and smiled at him. I left him in pieces and called 911, a number Shade had told Kidd and I about, picked up Chaos and the dress- though I haven't the slightest clue as to why. And walked out. I couldn't do much with Chaos in my arms. She had several deep gashes that I'd have to sew up when we got home, but unfortunately that was more blood that she was losing.

Kidd

True I had decided to make my move far too late and look what happens, I don't even get a full attempt. I didn't get the chance to dwell on things because I was filled with an out of place feeling of panic, dread and fear. All three emotions I wasn't acquainted with. I got up, grabbed my jacket and headed out, having no clue what the hell I was doing or where the hell I was going. I soon found myself behind a bar. I was about to go in from the back door and get myself a drink when the sound of gasping and stuttering brought my attention to a couple.

"I-I lied. I-I don't want to do this." The girl gasped.

"It only hurts at first." The guy sneered. And I watched as the guy began sliding his hand up her bare thigh. She began trying to say something when I realized that the girl was Shade and the foreign emotions weren't mine at all, but instead of hers. Where the fuck was her dress? I wondered.

"I thought you were dancing." I said.

"Yeah, we're doin' the fast and sexy tango." The guy replied.

"K-Kidd." Shade managed to exclaim, looking beyond relieved.

A growl clawed its way out of my throat. "I don't think you realize what you've done." He was about to find out.

"I know what I'm about to do." He sneered, looking at Shade.

"It's not me." Shade snapped, gaining some courage and possibly some strength that allowed her to push him away from her, freeing her from the cage his body had made.

"Damn straight." He was going to be an easy kill, which was a real shame. Maybe I'd play with him a bit. But before I could do that, I shrugged off the jacket and tossed it at Shade. She managed to smile before she put it on, wrapping it tightly around her. I wasn't going to kill what's- his face right away. No, I was going to draw it out, slow and tortuously is how he was going to leave this world. He even got the honor or seeing my devil fruit ability. The thing that made it the most fun was when he tried to run, but couldn't even open the back door to get into the club. I laughed, but it was cut short when a broken piece of something, maybe it was glass was held to Shades throat. I shook my head, still smiling "What kind of man hides behind a woman?"

"You don't want me to do it. I'll slit her throat before you can even-" His eyes widened and the piece of whatever fell to the ground as he let go of it and Shade.

"Before I what?" I sneered holding out my hand for Shade to take.

"D-did you kill him?" She managed looking at the crumpled guy on the ground with a pipe sticking through him. He shouldn't have left his back so open.

"Not yet. Though I could easily finish him."

"Please don't." Shade squeaked, trying to shrink when I returned my gaze to her.

"As not to scar you," more then I already had, "fine."

"You've already done that."

"My bad." I instantly said. Then asked, "Are you ok?" She looked fine.

"Yeah, fine thanks to you." She wrapped the jacket tighter around her. I sighed heavily; this probably wasn't the best time to finish what I had been going to say earlier. Especially with her date dieing on the grimy ground behind us. So I bit back what I had been going to say and walked out form behind the bar. "What's wrong?" She looked u at me with eyes that no longer seemed scared.

"Nothing."

"You don't sigh like that on a regular basis." She said.

"I told you nothing was wrong." I repeated myself, only a bit of annoyance seeping into my voice.

"Sorry." Shade looked away quickly.

I slid my hand silently into hers and continued to our house until we were standing on the porch. I held up our hands and asked "May I have this dance?"

Chaos

I woke up. Awwww, I had passed out. I misses Alex- or was it mark? Well either way I had missed their death. I was sore. I hurt all over. "Did I- Law?"

Someone tackled me. I gasped and couldn't hold back the whimper of pain. "You're alive!"

I pushed the excited blonde back and grumbled "No need to be over dramati- OH MY GOD! I - you- it's all mine!" I jumped out of bed, stumbling out of the hold the blankets had on me and half hugged and half tackled and half tripped into Law, wrapping my arms around his abdomen in my descent.

"No need to be over dramatic." Shade sneered, standing with her back to Kidd and his arms draped over her shoulder, her holding her arms across her chest to hold his hand.

"You should go back to sleep."

"Why'd you give me the hoodie? Hell, how did you fine me?" I asked.

He leaned down so that he could whisper "We'll discuss that later."

"No, now." I pouted. He picked me up and carried me back to my bed, only to lie down next to me. I put my head on his chest, closing my eyes. "Well I suppose I can wait if you're going to be here when I wake up."

"I will be." He said slowly as if he was the one who wanted the nap.

"Promise?"

"Go to sleep." He scolded.

"Only if you promi-"

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything here, but I heard that my daughters were harmed in the process of going and or coming from something important."

"From who?" Kidd asked her.

She looked at him and frowned. "I have my ways. You know it's a shame you put on a shirt."

"Mo-om!" I heard Shade protest. I laughed wondering if Law could feel me vibrating with mostly contained laugher.

"Now in which way will I kill you guys?" I heard her ask as if Shade would help her mother plan Kidd's death.

"Mom!" Shade weakly scolded her.

"I believe you said you'd castrate-"

"Mom!" I shouted at her, wrapping my arms tightly around Law, tightly clinging to him. "He saved me and. . ." I examined a cut on my arm. "Did you use a needle and string?" I knew that I had stitches, I could plainly see them.

I felt him shrug. "I sanitized the needle before using it."

"Law!" Oh my god! The very thought of him sewing my skin back together made it crawl.

"You were unconscious so you didn't feel a thing, not even a pinch."

"And your excuse, Miss. Undergarments and your boyfriends jacket. What were you doing before I got here?"

"H-he uh- came to my rescue too."

"Where am I sending the ambulances?" Shades mother asked with a shake of her head.

"Behind a bar. Though I believe he might have already bled to death by now." Shade muttered under her breath.

"How did you kill what's his face?" I asked Kidd.

"A pipe and impaling him." Shade instantly answered for him.

"The only way he would have died from blood loss is if he removed the pipe. Otherwise he would have died due to you having hit, punctured or damaging his vital organs such as the heart, lungs, and so on." Law said, sounding very smart.

"Right and where might your victim be?" She asked, now turning her attention to Law.

Again, I felt him shrug. Of corse, he didn't know. I laughed and told her. "That shack just outside of town."

"But I already called 911." Law informed her. Right, Shade refused to give them their phones if they didn't know the number.

She whipped out her phone and placed a few calls. After ending them, she looked at the guys and said "If you guys don't start calling my daughters by some kind of pet name, I'm going to skin you alive."

"I'm not calling chaos anything but her name." Law said while Kidd grumbled how he wasn't calling Shade anything like babe or honey.

"Well don't start sleeping together."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. And I tried to stop when it hurt me. Law pat my head and Shade turned towards Kidd and half buried her face in his chest and half covering her face with her hand. Mom threw her hands up and as she walked out said "I am not raising your kids."

"Yup he's mine." Shade grinned wrapping her arms fully around his waist.

"I don't see a price tag." I decided to say. "How much did you pay?"

'Lots of bruises and my life being saved."

"Excuse me?" Mom asked, obviously surprised and most likely jumping to half correct conclusions.

"Um . . . Fights."

"Love fights?" I broke the word love into two syllables.

"No!" Shade shouted as Kidd lifted and twisted his hand towards me, purple sparks jumping around his hand. My necklace twisted and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Would you like to repeat yourself?"

"Law, can you sew my head back on if it pops off?" I asked looking to my side, but unable to look down at him.

"Sure." I looked back at Kidd and smiled. "Sure will. I said that Shade got all her bruises from love fights with you."

"Chaos, we didn't and you know it." Shade sternly said to me.

"So does that mean that you hurt my baby?" She advanced towards Kidd.

"You know he'll give you more of those bruises." I sneered.

"But those will be-" Shade stopped before she could finish her sentence and to her mother said "Well it's late, I think you should leave.

"You're right. I came here to see my babies, who are alright. Plus I have an early meeting tomorrow morning." With that and only that she left, no side comments, no more don't let Kidd give you hickies, or anything like that were tossed over her shoulder as she left, which was a shame.

"I'm going to bed Kidd." Shade turned around and pulled Kidd into the guy's room.

"Don't bruise Shade in any love fights." I yelled after them.

Shade popped her head back into the room and with a glare said "Shut up. Don't get any more injuries."

I grinned. "I'll be honored if the great Trafalgar Law marred me in any passionate way and let me live to tell the tale. But I though you were tired, so we'll have to see in the morning." I rolled over and looked at Law, done talking to Shade who was gone by now anyway. "What? Are you saying that you wouldn't want to mar me in a passionate fashion? Because that's what your face is telling me."

Law rolled so that I was on my back, looking up at him. His arms on either side of me, keeping most of his weight off of me. He leaned in and I wondered if he knew what he was doing to me. "John-" He began.

"It was Alex." I corrected him.

"I believe it was Mark."

"Aaah, yes. I believe you're correct. Now moving into other things such as what you were about to say about JohnAlexMark."

"Well he's already marred you, so all that's left is the passion."

I licked my lips. As a movie I had once seen had said, all it took was 20 seconds of insane courage. All I needed was one to close my eyes, one and a half to wrap my arms around his neck and one more to press my lips to his. I had a total of 17.5 seconds insane courage left and I intended to not only use, but also enjoy every last seconds of it if not more.

Shade

I let Kidd pass me and closed the door. Kidd turned towards me and took a step towards me slightly. I tried to step around him, but he pulled me to a stop in front of him. I frowned "Wha-what are you doing?" As I asked this, he slid his- or rather my jacket. Slowly off my shoulders, as if testing the waters in which he had dived into.

"I almost misses my chance to make you mine once. And I'm not missing my second chance to do so."

The jackets descent had stopped at my elbows. I straightened them so that it fell and fooled around my ankles, before I stepped a bit closer and whispered "Then show me what a monster you can be."

"With pleasure." HE said, grabbing me around my waist and pulling me as close as we could possibly be.

THE END!


End file.
